


I Was Born to Love You

by immistermercury



Series: art student! freddie [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Before fame, Fluff, M/M, art school freddie, caring jim, freddie and jim are together at college, freddie is trying to work on a piece and jim is distracting him, sleepy freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: Freddie is trying to work on his art for his stylised art class; Jim is lying with him, being nothing short of distracting.





	I Was Born to Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersonicmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/gifts).



> This is set before fame, and there is some obvious timeline shifting as Freddie and Jim are together in college. Just two boys being in love and looking out for each other. Dedicated to my fav because she got very excited when I mentioned art school Freddie!

Freddie lay at the end of his bed, ankles crossed, laying on his stomach as he worked in the sketchbook in front of him. The mattress was sat on the floor, piano at the head of the bed, both curtains partially drawn to block the light of the evening from infecting the bedroom.

“Come on, Fred.” Jim pouted as he wrapped his arms around his lover from behind, kissing the top of his head. “It’s only one drawing. You can finish it in the morning.” He kissed lower, running his line of kisses down one side of his neck. Freddie tilted his head in response, giving Jim more access. He smiled, his face hidden half by his hair and half by the soft pencil smudged over his cheekbones. He loved it when Jim was like this, half naked and a little crumpled but so genuine, so Jim.

“I can’t.” He murmured softly. “You don’t understand.” He whined, but his voice was tinged with a playful tone that couldn’t deny he enjoyed the attention. “You don’t have to think about work in the morning. Some of us have art degrees to think about.” He grinned, looking over one shoulder at his boyfriend. “Plus I won’t want to draw in the morning. You know what I’m like, I’m a lazy bones.” He leaned up and kissed Jim gently, but went back to his drawing immediately after.

“At least tell me what you’re drawing?” Jim asked softly, laying down beside Freddie and kissing his cheek. “You’re always painting and you know that I don’t know a single thing about art.” He bumped Freddie’s shoulder slightly, making him move his pencil a little too far.

“Hey!” Freddie pouted, grabbing his eraser from underneath Jim’s arm. He smudged charcoal on Jim’s cheek in response, grinning devilishly as he painted the other’s face. “You’re in my apartment, so watch yourself or you won’t be getting a repeat invite.” He joked, kissing his nose. “And I’m drawing a crest, if you must know. It’s for my stylised art module. Graphics.” He hummed.

Jim squealed at the charcoal attack, swatting at Freddie’s hand lightly. He moved back down the bed, rolling himself up in the covers. “Your apartment’s fucking cold.” He complained playfully, stretching himself out under the covers. “Maybe one day you’ll learn how the central heating system works.”

“Maybe one day you’ll learn how to put a shirt on.” Freddie replied, smirking from under his hair. “Put a jumper on and shut the fuck up. Some of us have to scrounge for our living, darling.” He rolled over, crawling up Jim’s body and sitting on his chest. He kissed him slowly, cupping his cheeks gently and savouring the time together. “Now you-” He kissed him again quickly. “Need to shut up and stop distracting me, dear.”

Jim laughed as he looked up into Freddie’s dark eyes. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “I have one condition.” He said softly, tracing his thumb along the ink blotch on Freddie’s jaw.

“I gave you a blow job earlier on, darling.” Freddie quipped and Jim pushed him away, pretending to act shocked.

“Not that kind of favour!” He insisted, blushing profusely. Freddie laughed, going back to his sketchbook, picking up one of his harder pencils to sketch the next part of the design. “I was wondering if you’d play for me later on.” He said, his voice sounding almost shy. He watched the soft smile take over Freddie’s features, feeling warm inside. That smile was enough to make any request worthwhile.

“Of course I will, darling.” Freddie’s voice had that same warmth and honey-sweetness to it, so obviously in love with the other man. “In fact, I have the first few chords of something up my sleeve. I’d like to know what you think.” He looked over at Jim, his smile crinkling the skin in the corners of his eyes. He was truly happy, not wishing to be anywhere else in the world but here.

Jim stood up and went over to the record player in the corner, choosing one of Freddie’s favourites, unsheathing it and setting the needle on gently, listening to the crackle fill the room. He put the audio on low, but loud enough to be enjoyed, and went back over to the bed. “I’ll be back.” He murmured and kissed Freddie’s hair, leaving the room quickly.

Freddie rolled over on the bed, watching Jim leave with a soft smile. He was so far gone, he had never felt the same as he did now. He was so happy, so content, never wishing for anything to change when he had Jim by his side. He went back to his sketchbook and flicked a few pages, starting to sketch the outline of how Jim had looked while laying in his bed. God, if that wasn’t a sight he wanted to see every morning.

Jim entered the room again a few minutes later, watching Freddie sketch, completely unaware. He put a mug down beside Freddie, sitting cross-legged beside him and continuing to watch. “I made English breakfast.” He said softly, running his fingers through the waves in Freddie’s hair. He watched the crest take form on the page, impressed by how quickly Freddie could work magic with a few pencils and a piece of paper.

“What’s your star sign, darling?” Freddie asked a few minutes later, taking a sip from the mug next to him.

“Capricorn.” Jim said without missing a beat. He was so used to random questions that they were a part of the nature of their relationship by now. “The goat.”

Freddie hummed in response, starting to sketch the outline of a goat onto his page. “This crest is missing something. I’ve already put the others’ signs in here, but there’s still a huge space.” He explained as he drew slowly and methodically, his body moving fluidly in the same way as when he played piano.

The silence continued as Freddie drew, humming along to the record. Jim was engrossed in watching him, impressed by almost everything that he did. He ran a hand down Freddie’s back, feeling the tension in his muscles as he held himself up on his elbows, but also feeling how cold the skin was. Without thinking, he brought the blanket around the both of them, huddling them up inside.

“What was that for?” Freddie asked with a soft laugh, being broken from his trance of pencil-and-paper. His eyes were heavy and Jim could tell that he needed to rest, but he also knew better than to get bossy.

“I’m getting us comfy. You’re cold, dear.” Jim said softly. It was as if something flicked a switch in Freddie’s mind, a switch which made him push the sketchpad aside and move closer to Jim.

Jim welcomed him with open arms, pulling him closer. “Let me warm you up.” He said softly, massaging his thumb along the tense muscles in Freddie’s neck. “Let me take care of you, Mr. Mercury.” He smiled as Freddie’s eyes slipped close, resting against Jim. Both lay on their backs at the foot of the bed, wrapped up like children. The moon peeked through the curtains, Freddie’s sketchbook left at on the floor by the bed.

“Anytime, Mr. Mercury-Hutton.” Freddie murmured tiredly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a comment if you'd like some more art school Freddie stories (whether that's with Jim or with the rest of the band) and kudos if you're feeling kind!


End file.
